Death and Beyond
by Raii-sama
Summary: He thought he had awoken from a deep slumber until he figured out that he was living as a spirit, he must find the mystery behind this with the help of the only girl who could see him and discover the truth, knowing death and beyond in an even better way.
1. C1 : I just can't be dead!

**Death**** and ****Beyond**

Wednesday 28th of January 2009

**Author'****s Note: **Hello everyone. First of all, let me share good news with you. I've passed my GCE Ordinary Level Exams with Grade **1. **I'm so happy. And I thought I'd fail. I won't bore you with the details, however much excited I AM right now because of that. So, here comes my brand new story. I don't really know how you all will find it but I'm rather satisfied with this first chapter. This story deals with supernatural and romance, as well as drama, angst and lots of other emotions. Don't worry; you won't be really confused, at least, for now. So, the story for you goes next. Right now, I'm in school and to use the internet to upload a story is not really in the manual of computer studies so I'll just rush a bit with it.

**Disclaimer:** No, not yet. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. If I did, you think I'd let that manga/anime end like this…

* * *

Chapter One: I just can't be dead!

* * *

"Ugh—," Clutching his head with both hands, long slender fingers slightly massaging his temples from the migraine which invited itself. He was awoken by the loud noises from the living room. Voices; familiar or not were heard. That was when reality stuck him.

How could there be even the tiniest noise in his mansion when he hated visitors, parties and any other gathering?

He could not even remember how long he had slept.

Wait.

He had_ not _been sleeping.

When the sound had penetrated his brain to disturb him from his supposed sleep, he had opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of the windows of his own bedroom, annoyingly staring at the large navy curtains.

He had to stop his head from pounding so much and he had to go down to scold Mokuba for bringing in people he did not really acknowledge. Holding out his hands to push the curtains open, he closed his eyes, feeling a very acute headache coming slowly.

Moving his hands to catch the curtains and draw them open, he failed at all the attempts. Feeling even more annoyed that before, he opened his eyes only to stare disbelievingly at his _pale_ hand half _through_ the curtain.

Quickly removing his hand, he examined it closely, he could actually see through it. It was like staring at the floor through water.

What was happening to him?

He was fading!?

How come?

Why?

All these thoughts occurred to him and each time he stressed to think about something, he felt a sting in his head. Trying to take hold of the curtains once again, his hand breached through them. His mind went haywire. He had to hold something.

Anything.

He reached out for his desk to touch a file and swore as his hand went through the wooden surface. Yet again, it was happening.

"Calm down." He ordered himself. There had to be a logical explanation to everything that was taking place.

Yeah, he got it.

It was a holographic reproduction of an image of him... or a RPG gaming thing.

That _had_ to be it.

"… too bad it happened to…" He heard the voices from before and head back to where he first had the intention to. He was going to scold Mokuba and whoever the younger boy has brought to the mansion.

It was incredulous how come he thought about going into the living room and he did not even have to move a muscle to make out that he was amidst a crowd in his own living room. He did not take the stairs and neither was there an elevator in the mansion. No, that would be for KaibaCorp.

"How the hell did I get here?" He looked all around him and realised that nobody even heard his question.

Wait.

Everyone looked fine. By fine, he meant in their SOLID forms, not some phantom type.

Phanto—Whoa!

How the HECK did someone just get from behind him without passing next to him? Did they not have manners or was this too much to say a small 'Excuse me.'? There was only one explanation; the same curtain one. He was a hologram.

"I can understand what you are going through, he was a good brother." Glancing towards the source of the voice, he saw his arch-rival Yugi, the 'King of Games' (the title he always wanted to have back), talking to his little brother. That's when he saw that everyone was dressed formerly in black. And black colour did not usually give away a very happy impression.

…_he _was_… _

Was?

That meant he was… dead?

Seeing the sad look on Mokuba's face answered his question; He WAS dead.

"I AM dead." He repeated that for a couple of times more, hoping it to be a ridiculous joke, which unfortunately for him was not.

"I just can't be… dead. I just can't be. I can't." He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly so cold.

So cold.

As cold as death could be.

He was dead.

He, Seto Kaiba, was dead.

He could then understand why he was unable to touch anything before, in his room, let alone hold it. He was a spirit, a ghost… a platonic being.

"Yeah true Yug', Kaiba was a jer—ahem, uh, a _good_ person, at least to Mokuba, right kid?" Joey agitated the fourteen year old Kaiba, trying to give rise to more courage to the younger boy, by helping Yugi cheering him up.

"That mutt!" Seto gritted watching at how _tactfully_ Wheeler was handling the situation. He could yell all he wanted; after all, no one could hear him.

A look from Yugi told Joey to shut up and he instantly did that. Condolences sentences came from everywhere around. Mokuba could have as well got these people to record the same thing and replay it each time since everyone sounded monotonous.

"We can't stop what is destined to happen as you know." Yugi went on.

"Yeah, yeah, destiny and all the bull with that." Seto added, knowing all too well that he was speaking for nothing.

"Yugi, please, I'm sorry but I don't really wish to talk about that right now." Mokuba suddenly interjected. The boy had to organise a sort of luncheon as the custom usually stated and he really had not wanted that. If Roland had not persuaded him, he would have been in his room, thinking about his brother at that moment; that brother, who had always been everything to him, who always did everything for him.

That brother who was… gone and that too… forever.

Mokuba had always been a very sensible and emotional child and thus he could not hold back his tears however much he tried. He had lost the one person he really held dear to him. Taking a chair from the nearest table, he sat down, letting the tears fall freely. Yugi and Joey quickly came over to him and as Joey proceeded to tell the teen something; his friend took hold of his arm to stop him from doing so. Mokuba needed to cry. He could not bottle up his feelings.

"Mokuba…" Seto was speechless. He truly wished he could touch Mokuba, make him feel that he was right there, near him but he could not. "All that because I'm freaking dead, damn it!"

Seto looked back to the two dorks and found it hard to believe at how the concern their faces showed seemed genuine. Maybe, just maybe, they did consider Mokuba as one of their own.

"Who am I kidding? They always are there to support each other and if ever Mokuba needs someone right now; if not me, they will do just fine." Surprised at his own words, Seto turned around, not wanting to witness his own blood's grief. It was then that he registered the faces of the people present.

He did not have to make his way anywhere particular as he could pass through just anything so, he just took some steps in the room, listening to whatever was being told about him by the others.

"That was totally unexpected, I tell you Devlin. God knows how he found himself in that lift." That voice was familiar. Seeing the hairstyle, Kaiba immediately recognised the _dork_ named Taylor something. The pencil-head was speaking with the dice idiot he knew had a company of his own dealing in some Dungeon Dice Dual Monsters game or something like that. He never really acknowledged those, er, persons before.

He stayed back to here the reply of the dice-guy, which did not take much time to come. "Who was he to know that the lift in question was defective, huh? Besides Tristan, Kaiba always thought he did the right thing but I have to say, the guy does have some self-respect. I would never have thought that his death was going to have such an impact."

"You mean the fan girls?" Tristan asked pointing towards a group of girls some metres away. Devlin sighed and cleared his throat. "No you idiot, I meant on our own lives. I thought we were enemies or something but Kaiba did leave a huge hollowness behind."

"Did I now?" Seto asked as he continued his little walk. At least, he was not flying or maybe not just yet. "Aw, how sweet! They've even put my photograph with flowers all around for everyone to stare at." He mocked.

Oh great, there were two females in particular standing there. He could recognise those two, anywhere. One of them came from time to time to meet her mutt brother and the other would just plop out from nowhere just to make herself get into the spotlight. Blond and red-head; both related to the dog and company somehow. They had absolutely no right to be here, first hand. He could as well go see what they had to say.

"Well, hun, looks like one of the bachelors the most prospective, is gone from the map. You missed your chance, just like those tons of fan girls out there." Mai Valentine said, smirking at the younger girl.

"Mai, what are you saying!" Serenity exclaimed as she placed a hand to her mouth.

"Don't tell me you were not attracted to the now deceased?" Mai asked back.

"Of course I wasn't!" Another exclamation came from the girl.

"I believe you, hun! Quit the pleasantries; you really, really were not a little tiny smallest bit attracted to him?" Mai noticed the younger girl play with hem of her black dress, her cheeks quickly having several tints of pink as she nodded her head.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He really did not need to be there right then, listening and watching _that _of all his way through the guests, literally, he spotted some faces he really did not ever think he would see at his own funeral. Who could do that actually?

Three of the men he was not really in love with, stood in a corner, in a very deep and what seemed like an interesting conversion for them.

Closing his eyes, Seto imagined the last time he thought about going somewhere, he just had to concentrate on that and there he was. So, considering his former experience from his bedroom to the living, he called on to where he wanted to be. "Far most corner of this room, now."

Now, that did not work. He was still in the same place. "Right, I guess it works only from room to room. Idiocy." He had to live a dead life or rather a ghost life; the ghost being him.

There was only one thing to do; he had to walk over to Von Schroeder, Pegasus and Dartz on his own. Did Mokuba invite them? "Hah, invite? Inviting someone to a funeral; quite impossible."

"Kaiba-boy will be missed. Oh, I will miss him, at least. I don't know for you two." Pegasus spoke with that usual glint in his eye, one of them being a golden one. Standing there, Kaiba realised that a couple of minutes had passed and none of the three had uttered a single word. They were examining the crowd perhaps as their eyes seemed to be scanning the entire mansion. The only sound came from Pegasus who was sipping his red wine as usual.

Why the hell were they silent?

They were speaking when Kaiba saw them back then when he was away. They could not see him, could they? If they did then surely, they would not have kept mum considering the juicy conversations they always had; business related or not. A sarcastic 'hello' or something would have been exchanged. That could be expected from Pegasus.

Deciding that he was getting bored, Seto retired himself to the table where Mokuba sat at. The remaining Kaiba was wiping his nose with a white napkin and his elder brother could see how red and swollen his eyes were as well as the redness surrounding his nose. No wonder, Mokuba had been crying that long.

Seeing a chair, Kaiba contemplated it, judging whether he should try sitting or not. He slowly did and yes, he did. Smirking to himself, his gaze went back to his sibling who was hanging onto the locket which contained his picture. His own hand reached towards the one at his neck. They had with them, similar lockets with pictures of each other so that they knew they were never alone. The symbol of the bond they shared.

Seto observed as more and more businessmen, fan girls, friends… of Mokuba and other dignified persons gave away their sympathy to his brother who simply replied back with a nod of the head or even a few words. Funny how for an instance, all of these acquaintances seemed to have such a fondness, admiration or any form of whatsoever attachment to him. "Bunch of freeloaders." After about half an hour more, the congregate started dissipating leaving Mokuba with Yugi and Co. to talk with.

As he was about to roll his eyes again, Kaiba noticed that Yugi had just sat on him, rather on the chair he was currently sitting on, invisibly to them. "Thanks Yugi; manner less shrimp." Seto muttered as he got up instantly to see that he was standing next to the Wheelers. His distaste for the male one and the words from before of the female one got him a few away from them, watching as they all hugged and whispered that famous line that 'If ever you need anything, we are always there.' to his brother.

Mokuba had returned their hugs and thanked them all for coming as well as accepted their proposed help and said that he would call them if needed. Kaiba just looked intently.

"You are a Kaiba, Mokuba. You don't need them or anyone else."

Finally, the mansion was empty and Mokuba called upon for Roland.

"Yes master Mokuba?" The lifelong employee of the Kaibas came forward.

"Roland, what's the name of the detective that Seto always ask for each time he had a case of something or the other." The black-haired teen enquired.

"Uh, I think her name is Ms. Ishtar but it's the agency that you should call, master. I suppose Master Kaiba called the head and asked for a detective. It's not necessary that it's always Ms. Ishtar that comes." Mokuba raised his brows in pure surprise.

"I don't mind whoever he sends. I need a detective and that's it. My brother did not die a natural death and I don't believe that it was an accident as well. No, Seto was too strong to die in this way." Mokuba said as Seto stared at him.

"They are in America, sir. The name of the head is Mister Tobias Gardner and here is the card." Roland placed forth a small blue card with a number and an address on that.

Seto Kaiba continued to look at his brother. He had never seen such an expression on the boy's face. Even he knew that he was killed but the memories were vague. Seto supposed that he needed some time before remembering everything but he smiled seeing the effort that his brother was making. Taking the receiver, Mokuba dialled the number and waited impatiently, hearing the tone.

"I will know who killed you, brother. I swear."

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, it's over already! The first chapter, I mean. Oh, by the way, did I mention that it's my birthday today? Drop me a review, criticism or inspirational and forget about flaming. If you flame, I'll light the 17 candles on my birthday cake with that. That's all for now; my rambling and this story. Ciao! Tell me what you think.

**Minou1992**

.


	2. C2 : Taking up the case!

** Death and Beyond**

Thursday 28th of January 2010

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know, I'm extremely late with my update; exactly one year right! I became 17 last year on that very date and today, I just became 18. I'm extremely sorry for this. I've begun my last year of high school and I don't have to tell you how much work it is. Without annoying you furthermore, here is the chapter for you.

**Disclaimer:** No, not yet. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. If I did, you think I'd let that manga/anime end like this…

**

* * *

** Chapter Two: Taking up the case!

* * *

She was getting tired of it all. Sunbathing for the umpteenth time since one week, the brunette looked at the children building sandcastles by the use of their buckets and mini-shovel, eating ice-creams occasionally, making their parents act as ponies; the great life… for kids that was. Decidedly, it was absolutely not the place and surely not the way she had wanted to spend her holidays.

'_Ah, there is the sunlight, the sea-breeze and all… the crap with it!'_

Getting up, she assembled her things; sunscreen cream, sunglasses, towel, and well all the usual things that people normally brought with them upon going to spend an afternoon on the beach… but for the seventeen year-old brunette, the main motive was to kill boredom.

Busy cursing the hundreds of gods she ever heard of and her school as well as teachers, the blue-eyed girl realised that her mobile phone was winking at her, at least the green light kept flashing on and off making it obvious that someone was calling her. Ending her string of blasted irritation, she pressed on the proper button and placed the phone near the right side of her face, supporting the device with her shoulder while she continued to gather her things.

"Hello." She plainly spoke.

"Téa? Where are you?" In came _the_ agitated voice she did not want to hear for the moment since the only thing he would do was to reprimand her of going anywhere without informing him.

"Uncle Tob—"

"No Téa, no excuse, I know I gave you the green signal to spend your holidays as you would like but that does not mean I don't have a say in whatever you decide…"

She was really not paying attention. Indeed she decided that she would spend her day at the beach, on her free—

'_Isn't it supposed to be like this actually, that I don't inform anyone when I am my own mistress? Free-will, my foot!'_

"…I've got a suggestion for you and… some bad news as well, unfortunately. Come back, now if possible, alright?" Her uncle ended with a soft click without giving Téa the chance to say anything at all.

Téa Gardner was a cheerful young girl and a very inspired dancer on top of that. She had been living with her uncle Tobias Gardner ever since her own parents died. That was when she was around a three-year old little girl. The only parent she had ever got to know and love is her father's brother; her uncle Toby. Attending the prestigious school of arts that Juilliard was, Téa left no stone unturned to express her deepest passion; dancing.

She grew up in New York but knows almost everything about Japan, where her origins were. Uncle Toby told her everything she had wanted to know and from her older friend Ishizu, who had frequent trips _to-and-fro _Japan, she had got lots of traditional items present in the country of the rising sun.

Téa ran a hand through her shoulder-length chocolate-coloured hair. She was about to grab her bag when her phone rang once again. Thinking it was her uncle again, she did not bother looking at the number before taking the call.

"Téa, you are forgetting your towel again."

Téa stopped dead in her gathering session and frantically looked around for a certain tanned-skin blond and considering her current surrounding, it was easier said than done. Not that she could not see any blond who has been kissed by the sun; the fact was how to spot _the_ one who was on the phone with her.

"Marik, just where are you and why are you spying on me?" She took hold of her towel. He was right; she always did forget her towel on the beach.

"Behind you." He stated in her ear, causing her to brusquely drop her bag onto her feet. She clutched one of them and fell onto the sandy carpet beneath her.

"And you call yourself a dancer?" He offered her a hand, which she refused to grasp. "Your loss."

"I don't need your help, Marik. You can just drop dead!" And with those kind words, Téa Gardner's attempt to hoist herself up ended up into a good demonstration of what the specialty of an ostrich is.

"Trying to take the lead, little dancer?" Marik asked, as he hauled Téa(against her will) onto her feet.

It was futile to say that Téa was speechless, embarrassed and angry at the same time. The first feeling was due to the fact that Marik was right, the second one was because anybody watching them at that moment(and there were many) would think they were a _thing _and thirdly, if anyone can get on her nerves, it was the brother of her best-friend.

"Your uncle wants to have a word with us and my sister hasn't phoned me since last week. I think that's what the talk is going to be about."

* * *

Téa did not say a single word. She kept mum all the time. Her mood was off and she did not was to be pissed off anymore by her childhood friend. Marik, on the other hand, was kindly carrying his companion's bag to his car. The drive back home was wordless with Marik whistling tunes at times.

"Why so silent, Téa?" He finally asked.

"I was wondering, Marik. Where can Ishizu be at this moment?" The moment she had heard Marik sighed, Téa knew she should not have asked such a thing. Ishizu and Marik were siblings, and really close to each other. If Téa was missing her so much, she mused upon how Ishizu's absence might be affecting Marik constantly. Instead of replying, Marik stopped the car causing Téa to gaze at him questioningly.

"We're here." He indicated the grand residence and the girl nodded. They got out and proceeded to the main hall, where they knew Tobias was awaiting their presences.

As soon as he caught glimpse of his niece and the brother of his best agent, Mr. Gardner smiled warmly. "Téa, there you are! Marik, it's always a pleasure!" He said shaking the hand of the younger man. After the casual gesture, Marik corrected his shriveled appearance, tidied up his sandy-blond hair which was almost going haywire.

His movement caused Téa to snicker and Marik fixed her with a frosty look, his violet eyes contracting. Deciding to change the atmosphere, Téa nudged her uncle and asked him what he dreaded her ever asking.

"You were speaking of a suggestion. What is it?"

"Oh, that! You always said that you wanted to go on a mission and test your aptitudes as a secret agent. I thought that the next case that I get, I'll dump it on you for you to start your initiations. After all, four months of holidays is simply too long to carry on dancing. What do you think?"

He gave Téa a look that said _I-know-it's-what-you-actually-want_.

Both men present watched as Téa's eyes grew up into saucers and how she squealed with joy, jumping around into a clichéd series of jumping and hugging her uncle.

"Oh thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you, uncle." She squeezed her uncle so tight that he coughed out his words, "I knew it'd please you."

"Now uncle, I-" She did not have time to finish her sentence that the breast-pocket of Tobias vibrated and _rang_.

"Yes. Hello, Tobias Gardner speaking."

He heard a great intake of breath being taken at the other end of the line before someone answered. _"Mr Gardner, It's Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba."_

_"Mr. Gardner, I need your service."_

"What can I do for you?" Tobias said as he went a little farther from Téa and Marik who were eyeing him curiously.

* * *

After what had been like ten long minutes, Tobias came back to the other occupants of the room, flipping closed his mobile phone.

"Is it a new case?" Téa asked.

Tobias nodded.

"Then, it's mine!"

Tobias watched his niece in horror.

"No, Téa! This cannot be a case for you."

Téa protested, "But you said-"

"I know what I said Téa but this is too dangerous. I did not mean this kind of case. Ishizu was working for Seto Kaiba and she's gone missing."

Marik listened to everything attentively but not Téa, she only wanted to start off with that case her uncle had just got and nothing else.

"And Seto Kaiba is dead. His brother requested that I send him an agent to investigate on his brother's death. He is sure there has been foul play. And this kind of mission is very dangerous, Téa. The kid brother of Seto Kaiba, who is only fourteen, has absolutely no idea of how imminent the danger is for him."

"Exactly! Exactly uncle! Seto Kaiba's little brother. How can you forget about him?" Marik stared at Téa, pondering over her state of mind. Tobias had the same expression pasted on his face.

"The poor kid must feel so lonely. You have no heart uncle. Only a young girl such as myself can understand her fragile state and the tender heart of this child. But you, you think only about the benefit of your agency."

If Téa was good at dancing, she was even better at coaxing her uncle to give in to her demands, through innocent pleading and manipulations. Marik just rolled his eyes. Tobias's confidence, on the over hand, was cracking up.

"And even I wish to know about Ishizu. If she worked for Kaiba, then surely, we'll trace her there, shan't we?"

That caught Marik's attention. "Please, uncle? Please?"

A cute little pout and eyes on the verge of flooding, were all that it took to totally shatter Tobias's solid confidence. He sighed defeated. "Alright, you can go but not without listening to me firstly."

Téa was extremely happy. She was going on her first case. She had no idea of whom Seto Kaiba was or what kind of a person Mokuba Kaiba was going to be. She simply knew that she'd put her heart and soul in the mission that was bestowed upon her. She was going to solve the mystery and find Ishizu.

"Japan, here I come."

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, it's over! The second chapter, I mean. Was it short? I bet you never thought I was going to introduce Marik as a good friend of Téa's. Hehe, that's my plot. Oh, don't worry, soon, Téa will meet the ghostly Kaiba. Drop me a review, criticism or inspirational and forget about flaming. If you flame, I'll light the 18 candles on my birthday cake with that. That's all for now; my rambling and this story. Till then; Ciao! Tell me what you think.

**Minou1992**


	3. C3 : New horizons, people and ghost?

**Death and Beyond**

Friday 28th of January 2011

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I'm back after... an eternity I know. Some of you out there might have actually been waiting for this. Here comes the new installment to this story of mine. Cross fingers people, my results are coming in next week. I won't annoy you any further with my ranting. Here goes the chapter 3 only for you.

**Disclaimer:** No, not yet. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. If I did, you think I'd let that manga/anime end like this…

* * *

Chapter 3: New horizons, people and... ghost?

* * *

Marik Ishtar had always asked himself how come he enjoyed the feminine presence of Téa Gardner. When he saw her apply her lip-gloss while he was holding the mirror for her… he realised that he did not really need to ask himself that question again. Conclusion; he did not enjoy her presence, not when she was up to her feminine rituals while he was acting like the damn props person.

"So, Marik?" Téa started as she pressed her lips together so that the gloss was properly smoothed onto them. She retrieved her compact-mirror from him and placed it in her make-up kit, before getting up to put the latter with the other hand baggage. Exhaling and rubbing her hands, she once again sat next to her plane-companion and eyed him carefully. "What are we going to start with once we arrived at Domino, huh?"

Marik looked at her as is she was the dumbest fool of them all before speaking as if he was proposing a picnic. "I suppose we could start off by exiting the plane, get back our luggage, and since the one under whom we are working for now, otherwise known as Mokuba Kaiba has already told us that he would personally come to fetch us, we wait patiently and look around attentively. What say, Téa? Sounds like a plan, huh?"

Blue eyes flashing with annoyance, Téa chose not to answer that one and decided to take advantage of her window seat and watch the horizon.

Marik on the other hand, was disappointed as he was looking forward to an intelligent retort on behalf of his childhood friend. He hated to admit it but he kind of enjoyed arguing with her. The girl had guts and held her wits properly. The reason he was accompanying her was not only because he wanted to find his own sister, but also because of Téa's uncle's request to look after her as she always did as it pleased her. Of course, if the young brown-haired woman got whiff of the second reason, she would be pissed off at the idea of herself being baby-sat and would not hesitate to _voice_ out her opinions.

A few minutes of silence later, Téa looked at Marik from the corner of her eyes. The young man seemed pensive and angry at the same time. The way Marik was clenching his wrists indicated nothing good about whatever he was thinking.

"A penny of your thoughts?" She broke in successfully.

"I was thinking." He simply stated.

"No, really," Téa said annoyingly, "seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, to be frank, I was thinking how I ended up accompanying you on this _trip_," he turned to look at her, "you do realise this is going to be dangerous, don't you?"

"Oh come on Marik, what's life without some spicy stuffs, huh?" She flashed him her most genuine smile. "Besides, you know... Ishizu is my friend too. My only female friend."

Marik was about to add a few words but Téa did not offer him that opportunity.

"Look, we've got more than three hours left before reaching Domino, stop bothering me now, I've got my beauty sleep waiting for me."

Marik stared at her.

How easily she had just changed the subject.

_Stupid woman. Besides._

"You don't even need that.' He muttered.

"Did you say something, Ma?" Téa asked as she lifted the shades to eye him.

"Nothing!" He dropped before realising what she had said.

"And why the hell did you just call me 'Ma'? He added.

It was a little too late for the lovely girl had already dozed off. Marik sighed and chose a movie to watch from the displayed list. He wore the headset and started his session. Soon, the flight will be over and finally, he would know where exactly his sister had got herself trapped in this Kaiba fiasco.

* * *

"I'm not exactly sure than tapping your shoes while walking to and fro may help in any way, Master Mokuba." Roland stated as he watched his young master paced the veranda of the Kaiba Corp impatiently.

"I asked Tokihashi to come here and take me to the airport so that I can receive the persons I sent for. But apparently, his bad hearing came in the way and he headed there directly to receive them. How the hell is he supposed to recognise them? There could like millions of brown haired girl called Téa and blond guy called, uh, Marc or something at the airport."

Roland sweatdropped.

"Alright, maybe not so much but, a few hundred?"

Roland scoffed?

"Or around ten?"

That was more reasonable

"Why don't we just go there Master, I can drive you there personally." Roland proposed.

"Oh shit! Why am I behaving in such a way, Roland? I should've have been the one to tell you to accompany me there. I am just so nervous... too nervous for my own good. Let's go, Roland!"

* * *

Performing on a stage was what she had always wanted before the crazy life caught up with her. But tonight was her only chance. She peeped through the curtains and marveled at the sight of so many spectators who had come only for her. She was Téa Gardner, a prima ballerina. She took her pose and waiting as the music echoed and the curtains drew apart, the one at the piano cleared his throat to begin his song.

"Wake up!"

Téa jolted up from her sleep. She blinked a few times before looking at her side. She rubbed her eyes and saw Marik grinning.

"You son of a... sprouted potato! You just ruined my dream! Why the hell did you wake me up for?"

Marik got up and retrieved his hand luggage He dropped Téa's things on her and she was even more revolted than before.

"We've reached Domino, get your ass off the plane. It's not your uncle's property."

Letting out a lungful of air, Téa quickly rectified her makeup and followed suit.

* * *

Tokihashi was an old man in his late fifties. Sincehe had always been working for the Kaiba family in for more than twenty years, neither Seto nor Mokuba could have asked him to quit. Seto did ask him once though.

_"Mr. Tokihashi, I appreciate your loyal services but I can say it is time for you to retire."_

_The old man looked at his master carefully before saying, "Mr. Kaiba, with all the respect due, you do not know anything about motoring. Leave that to us your workers and just so you know, no, it is not the time to change the tires of your limousine yet."_

_Seto Kaiba took a deep breath. _

_"Just forget it, Mr. Tokihashi."_

_"Of course now you get it, Sir." _

"Now, where do I look for this blond woman and this brown haired man?"

* * *

"Welcome to Domino." Téa read the big letters which was on continuous play mode display.

"Now, where is Mokuba Kaiba?" Marik breathed out.

Just as she was about to answer, Téa crashed into someone. She moved her luggage cart from the way and helped the old man stand up. She was so afraid of what harm she could have caused to that person. Marik hurried to help and both friends gently pulled the elderly man onto his feet.

"Oh God! I'm so so so sorry... very sorry! Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance? What's the num for the ambulance here in Japan?" She tapped Marik ever so lightly. "Come on, tell me!"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Don't you worry. It's my fault, I should've been looking where I was going." The man interjected.

"Of course, it's not your fault, it's not mine either, it's all Marik's fault as he was talking while driving his luggage cart."

Marik pretended he never heard Téa. Just then, he saw that KC logo emblazoned on the lapel of the man's shirt.

"I am looking for a blond woman and a brown haired man who are here to work with my master." The man told Téa. "By the way, I am Kushiro Tokihashi. And you are?"

"You work for someone, at this age? Cool. The name's Téa Gardner and this there is Marik Ishtar. We-" Téa started before being rudely interrupted by her voyage companion.

"Do you work for the Kaiba family, Mr. Tokihashi?"

"No, I don't have a family. I've been working since I was young. I didn't really get time to marry and have a family of my own. As for my own people, my age may reveals their departure to heaven."

He joked. Téa and Marik looked at each other.

_What is this man saying?_

Téa poked Marik and muttered, "I feel like he has some kind of hearing problems."

Marik rolled his eyes, "I'd say that is rather obvious Téa."

Tokihashi cleared his throat.

"Excuse if I am interrupting your little chat about my person but I have work to do. Have a good day."

Téa's face adorned a vivid red colour while that of Marik went pale.

"Wait sir, please. We are really sorry." Marik caught up with the man, with Téa behind.

"What is it?" The veteran eyed them almost suspiciously.

"We are here to meet up with Mokuba Kaiba, do you by any chance, work for him?"

The old man look from Téa to Marik and then back to Téa. "What did you say your name is, miss?"

If Marik felt slightly insulted after being flatly ignored, Téa was stunned.

"Gardner. Téa Gardner, sir."

"Then you must be the young woman the younger master was talking about. Wait a second, you are not blond and neither is your boyfriend a brunet." The old man tapped his chin.

"I am not her boy-" Marik once again was cut short, by Téa this time.

"You do work for Mr. Kaiba then. I am Téa Gardner and this is Marik Ishtar. We are here for," she looked at man and though he showed no sign of deceit, she did not trust him yet. "We are here to meet him."

At the same time, the threesome watched as a young boy with unruly black hair, rounded the corner and noticed that his chauffeur was about to begin an interrogation session with two people whose physiques match with the description given to him. A man in black was just behind.

"Tokihashi! Thank god I found you." The panting figure said. The figure then turned towards the young girl and her blond friend.

Catching his breath, Mokuba Kaiba cleared his throat and spoke, "You must be Téa Gardner."

"No, I'm not."

Mokuba's face fell, Marik sighed while Tokihashi was completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Just kidding. I am Téa Gardner and this there is-" Marik moved next to her and extended his hand towards the teen.

"Marik Ishtar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh." Mokuba let out a nervous laugh, "I thought your name was Marc or something. I'm Mokuba Kaiba, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Marik."

He shook hand with Marik and turned towards Téa, "It's an equal pleasure meeting you as well, Miss Téa."

"Same here and please, call me Téa." Téa readily took his hand.

"Alright." Mokuba went up to his chauffeur and smiled at him. "Good job Tokihashi, as usual. Can you please drop us at the mansion now?"

A nod from Tokihashi and everyone was in the back of the limousine, heading towards the Kaiba mansion. Roland followed separately in the private car.

"No, I insist. You must stay at my place. Besides, it will be better for the purpose you guys are here for."

Téa and Mokuba talked all through the drive home with Marik occasionally adding a few words. The young man remained pensive all the time. Who knows what was reserved in this city for them.

* * *

He had been wandering for a few hours now. After having witnessed his brother's sadness and determination, he had felt guilty.

"He still did not have to call for a detective to unravel the mystery of my death. Why can't I remember it myself?"

Seto Kaiba, the ghost, was pissed off. Terribly pissed off. First he dies out of the blue. Second, he had attended his own funeral, dressed as a ghost, and had heard what people had to say about him. He had seen his brother's sorrow and loneliness. And now, his brother is calling for special services to track his killers.

"Cool, just cool. Who knows which idiot they are going to send for."

Pacing the floor of his former room and looking out though the window at the same time, Seto saw the limousine pulled up in front of the gate.

"Great. Mokuba is back."

Seto found himself saying like a small child. Two more people exited the vehicle; what seemed like a woman and a man.

"A couple. Double greatness. The number of them just states how good each actually are since they have to team up. Must be some incompetent fools. Might as well stay here."

* * *

"Welcome to the mansion. Please feel at home."

Mokuba guided his guests inside. A line of staff persons stood in the living room.

Téa stared at the splendour of this house. When she had exited the limousine, she could have lost her lower jaw already.

"It's huge and it's beautiful."

Marik remained neutral and casually looked at the paintings, vases and other decorations.

"These are the maintenance staff, you may call for their services any time. You can call for me as well. Well then, this is-"

"I'm sorry for cutting this introduction short, but I'm happy to meet you all, can show me the restroom... please?"

Mokuba looked at Téa and then he smiled. "Sure, Lucy-san, can you please?"

The maid shook her head and requested that Téa followed her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Téa came back and saw that the living room was empty except for Mokuba and Lucy.

"Ah, there she is. Don't worry, I just sent everyone away, you can meet them later on. Mr. Marik went to his room and I was waiting for you so that Lucy-san could show you yours."

"I feel so ridiculous." Téa muttered.

"Please don't be. It was nature's call after all." Mokuba laughed. "I leave you then, we shall speak business tomorrow morning. It's getting late. Dinner will be served in one hour, be there, okay?"

"Sure."

Téa smiled and went up to Lucy. Mokuba got back to his room.

"I'm sure your room will be convenient." Lucy mentioned as they climbed the stairs silently.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lucy-san, forgive me for being, uh, weird but I can't help it. I just made a complete fool out of myself down there."

The elder woman sighed and looked at her, "Miss Gardner."

"Please call me Téa."

"Alright then. Téa. No one should be afraid of what he does in life. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a young lady full of manners and from what I can see, you are quite modest and selfless. I'm glad the young master has called for you. Oh, see, here is your room. I'll leave you. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

Téa entered her room and stared in awe. It was a beautiful room, azure was the dominating colour, just like her eyes. The queen-sized bed with the silky bed sheets looked inviting and soothing. She stepped inside and removed her leather jacket, dropping it on the nearby chair, sculpted from dark ebony wood.

"It's a dream. Oh god, I don't want to wake up ever."

She plopped herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillows.

"So soft, so smooth! So good!"

She got off the bed to look for the adjoined restroom. As she opened the doors, her eyes nearly fell from their sockets. Such a big bathtub, so much space... even the toilet looked inviting.

"That's rich! Literally!"

She stripped herself from her clothes and entered the tub. Several oil scents and body lotion lay there waiting for her. Téa had never taken such a wonderful and appeasing bath before.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, she got out of the bathroom, her baby bathrobe on and out of the blue, an idea struck her. She had seen no living creatures in this corridor where there seemed to be lots and lots of other bed rooms. She had made up her mind. Téa was going to visit the other rooms and die out of awe.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

He had chosen to remain in his room. He did not want to see the faces of those who had just been hires. If Mokuba wanted to trust these idiots, he was not going to.

"Now, what's in this room?" He heard a voice, most definitely feminine.

The door to his room opened and in came a young woman, dressed in a... bathrobe? She had switched on the lights.

"Aren't women suppose to put their appearance before anything else." He remarked sarcastically.

"Huh? Who's here? Oh my god, sorry, I should've have entered." Téa turned to run away. She had thought nobody would be there and there she was, completely wrong, impeding on others' intimacy.

"Wait. You can hear me?" Seto inquired.

"Of course I can hear you. I'm so sorry for having disturbed." Téa replied.

"Can you see me?" Seto asked.

"No."

"Then, turn around and look at me." Seto said with an impatient voice

"I don't want to. Who do you think you are to order me around, mister?"

She did turn around to give her a piece of her mind.

"You. You are... pale? Why are you pale?" Her eyes widened even more when she saw the curtains flew _through_ him towards her.

"You can see me." Seto stated silently.

"You are a gho-gho-ghost!" Téa asked trembling like a leaf.

"In person. The name is Seto Kaiba."

The young ghost smirked and...

Téa Gardner fainted.

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, it's over! The third chapter, I mean. Was it short? Drop me a review, criticism or inspirational and forget about flaming. I'll accept if you curse me for being this damn late. If won't count as a flame. If you flame, I'll light the 19 candles on my birthday cake with that. That's all for now; my rambling and this story. Till then; Ciao! Tell me what you think.

**NavyBlueMarquise**


End file.
